


Fight Song

by astudyinperiwinkle



Series: Just Another Day At The Office [1]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinperiwinkle/pseuds/astudyinperiwinkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Steve may be in a relationship but that doesn't mean they gave up their day jobs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Song

He perked up suddenly, a small jerk of movement, tilting his head very slightly to one side as if listening. “Copy that, Tony,” he said not at me but towards the hidden communication device he and his companions wore. A handy invention, that. 

“Am I to gather your friends are coming to join us?”

The gaze aimed at me was narrow and alight with adrenaline, those blue eyes made more poignant by a gash of red across that aquiline nose. He clambered to his feet, chest heaving, arms bent back as if eager to throw the next punch, eyes wandering to where his shield lay some dozen yards away. He worked his jaw back and forth and from the side I had just struck him came an audible crack. Behind those lips, his tongue moved over both rows of teeth before a thick wad of blood and saliva hit the pavement. It was an instant reminder of last night. I smiled.

“You have two minutes to end this, Loki. I suggest you do so.”

He was not warning me out of kindness. There was no feeling of cautionary affection behind his words. He was threatening me politely, and it was commendable. This being our first encounter as combatants, I had been curious how he would react. It was delightful he treated me as if nothing had changed between us in the last few weeks. Everything had, though, and even I was not entirely sure the consequences were apparent yet. I just knew I was having the most fun I’d had in what seemed like centuries. And with a Midgardian, no less.

The fact it was an illicit secret made it seem all the better, a soft kind of lie. My favorite kind. I wondered if he felt the same thrill as I, knowing the friends coming to his aid had no idea that less than half a day ago I’d had him strapped to his bed for hours of incomparable pleasure.

“I did not orchestrate this just to give up because you ask, however nicely.” I raised my voice to be heard over incoming sirens; I needed his companions to hear me as well. “What sort of plan would that be were I to not make it fool proof- for you are all a bunch of fools parading around, preening your feathers and beating your chests, expectant of the masses to thank you for your unsolicited interventions. No, today is just me passing the time. Unless you have something more constructive in mind?”

Vivid eyes regarded me with interest, gauging if I was goading him on or about to expose our relationship to his comrades in the most public manner. As entertaining as it would be, today he was safe. If Tony Stark was on his way, the others would be close to follow and I intended on being gone before engaging any of them. There was more than this little distraction at stake but they need not be aware of that just yet and I certainly did not have time for an all-out brawl. I simply needed them occupied for the afternoon.

“No?” I shrugged. “Such a lack of imagination; such an expected disappointment.” It was a blatant lie considering last night his creativity, coupled with his flexibility, nearly had me at his mercy and I had not been the one tied up.

“Stop this now, Loki. I won’t tell you again.” He said it with such authority. Something dark and searing stirred in me at the sound of him being so commanding and I committed the feeling to memory for use later, when we were truly alone. For now, we were pretending to be enemies with real fists and real threats.

“Now why would I stop when I am having so much fun?”

It was unnecessary since the magic was tied to my whim but I made a show of snapping my fingers, grinning as the resulting screech of torqued metal and resounding clap of shattering glass drew his attention from me. In his moment of surprise, for keen soldier that he was it lasted but a moment, I vanished myself away.


End file.
